Technical Fields
The disclosure relates to a device system, an information processor, a terminal device, and a displaying method.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-160801, filed Aug. 18, 2015, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Related Art
In a plant and a factory (hereinafter, called simply “plant” as a generic name of them), a DCS (Distributed Control System) is established, and an advanced automatic operation is implemented. In the distributed control system, field devices (for example, a measurement device, a manipulation device, a display device, an alarm device, and other devices) and a controller controlling the field devices are connected to each other through a network. Process values which are necessary for a process control are transmitted and received between the controller and the field device.
If an abnormality occurs in the plant, it is necessary for a plant worker to perform suitable operation in accordance with a state of the plant. For example, it is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H5-151484 that a plant operating support device diagnoses a plant based on a process value obtained from the plant, and displays an operational guidance for coping with an abnormality based on information obtained by the diagnosis.
The field devices in the plant are associated with various relations, such as a physical positional relation, a process relation, a control relation, and a communication relation. For this reason, if an abnormality occurs in the plant, a factor of the abnormality does not always exist in the field device where the abnormality occurred, and the factor of the abnormality may exist in a peripheral field device.
However, if an abnormality occurs in the plant, the plant operating support device, which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H5-151484, cannot determine a range of field devices where a factor of the abnormality may exist in the plant. For this reason, it is necessary for the plant worker to investigate a field device in which the factor of the abnormality exists, and there is a problem that it is difficult for a worker who has a little knowledge and a little experience to specify a field device in which the factor of the abnormality exists.